Pradesh Week 2018
by Frostburn77
Summary: Hello my frosties! Pradesh week takes place August 5-11 and I will be participating in it. Stay tuned and makes sure to follow, favorite, and comment for more. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

* * *

 **Well isn't today a very active day for me ;p. Let's see...**

 **Upload new chapter for 'Thunder Wishes' { _Check_ }**

 **Add my newly adopted story 'Pirate' { _Check_ }**

 **Alert them of my involvement in Pradesh week 2018 { _Shit! Welp let's do that now_ }**

* * *

 **Hello again my lovely frosties. If you aren't already aware Pradesh week is coming up. This year it takes place August 5-11th and I will be participating. Yay! In advance, I don't own any of the Pradesh brothers as that title belongs to author Desna. The titles for each day are as follows,**

 **(Day 1) Shatter**

 **(Day 2) Lick**

 **(Day 3) Summit**

 **(Day 4) Concede**

 **(Day 5) Particular**

 **(Day 6) Huge**

 **(Day 7) Doxy**

 **(May Or May Not Do The Bonus) Brimstone**


	2. Day one: Shatter

**Authors note:**

* * *

 _ **Warning: Explicit Language, non-sexual but curse words that are above PG13**_

 **Hello my frosties. I'm so sorry! I completely forgot and in return, this is up late. I'm so sorry for this shitty chapter. I feel like this is awful but it was either this or an even worse prompt. Tomorrow should be much better and I'm sorry if you don't like it. Don't forget to comment your opinion and follow or favorite for more. Anyway here is day 1 of Pradesh week, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Day 1: Shitty... wait no... Shatter**

"Hey Vander! Have you seen my white suit?" A deep voice shouted down the halls of the palace. A blonde hair male stuck his face into the adjoining room.

"Kaleb, how the hell did you manage to lose your suit?" A dark-haired male said in response. His face tilted toward his brother and a slight smirk graced his face.

"I didn't lose it Vander- I just misplaced it."Kaleb scoffed in defense.

"Lost"

"Misplaced"

"Lost!"

"Misplaced!"

"No Kaleb you fucking lost your damn suit." Vander bit out and got up from his seat.

"I'll check around but you know how important tonight is for both Cristoff and Cana. Not to mention your own wife will be just as pissed. Lucy would put you in the doghouse if you screw this up." He explained and quickly shadow shifted out of the room.

"Since when have I screwed up!?" Kaleb shouted at the open air.

"Bastard of a brother," he hissed lowly and turned on his heels, into his own room.

A few hours later and Kaleb had searched everywhere. Lucy opened the door hesitantly and found their room as a disaster zone. Shirts and shorts were piled in a corner while their dresser door hung open with panties and bras scattered around the bottom. The pillows and bedding were strung against the remainder of their floor and Kaleb was sifting through his disorganized closet.

"What the hell Kaleb! This isn't you. Why is our room a mess and why aren't you ready? This wouldn't have hap-" Lucy stopped when she realized that Kaleb wasn't paying attention.

"Hey babe, look at me when I'm speaking to you please." She walked over to him and crouched down. Taking his head in her hands she gently tilted his head toward her so that she could look him in the eyes.

"Kaleb... what's wrong?" Lucy asked softly.

The duo stared into each other's eyes. Lucy's chocolaty brown eyes warmed up Kaleb's distressed crystal blue ones until both of them calmed down in a sense of ease.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah, I just can't find my suit."

"So you lost it?"

"No I just misplaced it. Do you know where it is?" Kaleb corrected.

"Sorry Kaleb I don't know."

"Alright I'll use one of Bick's, he's sure to have one." Kaleb stood up and sheepishly looked around the room.

"Granted it'll be huge," Lucy muttered and stood up as well.

"Well enough of that, how do I look?" Lucy asked and twirled around.

She was wearing a light lavender colored dress with silver and white sequins along the bust and adorning her waist. The dress was off the shoulder and was above the knee for length. On her feet were silver-sequined high heeled wedges that had lacing along her calf. Lucy had tied her long blonde hair into a loose bun with baby's breath flowers along the top.

"You, my sunrise, look stunning," Kaleb said and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

Lucy giggled and walked out of the room, waving Kaleb farewell.

{Two Hours Later}

"Do you Cana Alberona take Cristoff Pradesh to be your lawfully wedded husband until and only until death do you part?" The grey-bearded priest asked around the altar.

"I do." Cana's voice rang proudly through the chapel as she stood in a white wedding dress with lace along the train and waist. Her long Brown hair was styled in a braided crown with lavender colored flowers tucked inside.

"And do you Cristoff Pradesh take Cana Alberona to be your lawfully wedded wife until and only until death do you part?"

"I do." Cristoff's words traveled loud and clear.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the br-" The priest stopped when the steeples stained glass window shattered and a hooded figure barreled into the aisle.

Cristoff and Cana who had been kissing fiercly turned to face the intruder as soon and a loud crash was heard.

"Cana my baby! Why didn't you invite your father?!" Gildarts cried and rushed to hug Cana.

"Who the hell invited my dad?" Cana screeched and stormed off, Cristoff following closely behind.

 **Hehe so it twisted differently than I thought but If you couldn't tell it was Cana and Cristoff's wedding. Kaleb 'misplaced' his suit for the wedding and someone invited Cana's dad who dramatically entered the wedding. Thanks for reading this shitty chapter and I'll see you tomorrow. Till next time,**

 **Stay frosty!!!**


	3. Day 2: Summit

**Authors note:**

* * *

 ** _Warnings: language_**

 **Hello thanks for reading and I hope u enjoy!!!**

* * *

 **Day 2: Summit**

You know that feeling when you feel as if nothing can stop you? When your whole world stops and you're left in an overwhelming sense of tranquility? Standing atop of Mout Hikacki in the northern mountains of Bosco the Pradesh family was looking from the top of the snow-blanketed summit. They were covered in oversized winter jackets and skiing equipment to prevent hypothermia. Cana and Cristoff wanted their honeymoon in the mountains so they took a trip with everyone.

"Kaleb! Look at those views! Did you know that this is the tallest mountain in Bosco? I read that in a book on our way over." Lucy giggled and spun around in a circle with her arms out wide.

Lucy had been drunk on the celestial magic from the center of the mountain that was rumored to be placed by the heavens above. Cristoff was also a little tipsy by being so much closer to the moon and Cana and Kaleb had their hands full keeping an eye on their significant other.

"No Cristoff your not a bird or an archangel. Don't you dare try to fly to the moon mister!" Cana chastised her new husband and shook her head in tiredness.

"Sunrise c'mon let's go get you down for a nap." Kaleb laughed and grabbed one of Lucy's wrist.

"But I don't wanna." Lucy whined and attempted to escape her husbands hold.

"Babe don't make me make you."

Lucy gasped and started to tear up, "y-you wouldn't dare!" She stammered and started to cry.

Kaleb rolled his eyes and hoisted her upon his shoulders.

"We'll be down for dinner, have fun." He said as he called upon his wings and flew toward the cabin.

After a few hours of skiing and snow ball fights Cobra whispered something slyly to Vander which made him smirk widely.

"We're gonna head in, actually we may not see you till the morning. If ya know what I mean." Vander said lowly and winked before shadow shifting himself and Cobra away.

"I swear those two fuck like rabitts and if they weren't both men we'd have little shadow shifters and poison slayers running around everywhere." Cana laughed.

"Grand babies? When? Who?" At the mention of little kids the eldest Pradesh happily interjected.

"Hehehe not yet dad," Bickslow looked around andfound Farron with an amused smirk paced on his face.

"I want my grandbabies!!" He yelled in distress and plea into the heavens.

Far Away}

The spirit king sat upon his throne and smiled warmly at Mr Pradesh's plea.

"Maybe soon my old friend, maybe soon you'll be blessed with your plea." He spoke and looked at the couple below.

Breathing in deeply he willed the surrounding flowers toward him as he blessed each individual petal of a single red rose. He sent it down upon earth land where it made its way inside the warm hold of its mothers uterus. Where it would be for the next nine months.

 **Thanks for reading. Till next time,**

 **Stay frosty!!!**


End file.
